Holding Out For a Hero
Holding Out For a Hero ist ein Song aus der siebten Episode der vierten Staffel, Dynamische Duette, und wird von Kitty und Marley gesungen. Sie werden von Finn aufgrund der Wochenaufgabe "Dynamische Duette" zusammengesteckt und sollen einen Song performen. Kitty hat bereits einen ausgewählt und zwingt ihn Marley quasi auf. Die beiden machen sich vor ihrem Auftritt im Mädchenklo fertig, doch Marley fühlt sich nicht wohl in ihrem Kostüm. Kitty spricht ihr Mut zu und die beiden legen im Chorraum eine energiegeladene Performance hin. Finn gratuliert ihnen danach für die gute Umsetzung der Aufgabe und der Beilegung ihrer Differenzen, nicht ahnend, dass Kitty nach wie vor Marley das Leben schwer machen will. Das Original stammt von Bonnie Tyler. Es erschien 1984 auf dem Soundtrack zum Film "Footloose" und 1986 auf Tylers sechstem Album "Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire". Lyrics New Directions: Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh Ah, ah Kitty: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Marley mit New Directions harmonierend: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and Beide mit New Directions harmonierend: I dream of what I need Beide (New Directions): I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light ('til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life New Directions: Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh (Beide: Oh whoa!) Duh, duh, duh, duh (Marley: Oh!) (Kitty: Yeah!) Beide mit New Directions: Ah, ah! Marley: Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Kitty mit New Directions harmonierend: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Beide und New Directions harmonizierend: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet Marley (Kitty): Ooh! (I need a) Beide (New Directions): Hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light ('til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Kitty: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me Marley: Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood New Directions: Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my... Blood, blood! Beide (New Directions): Oh! I need a hero (hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light ('til the morning) He's gotta be sure, it’s gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero (hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight Beide mit New Directions: I need a hero Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde